


First Aid

by DevilishHinteh (HintehDehPengu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Farting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/DevilishHinteh
Summary: First AidHi, I'm Mark! I'd broken my ankle in an accident, and been in the hospital for five days now, shit was starting to get boring. I was going crazy. The all-male ward had tons of great sights, but the sight I loved most was Nurse Dante. He had such a humongous ass that barely fit in his tight scrubs. Every time he had to do my blood pressure, he would give me a wink. We'd flirt… I needed me a piece of that ass.
Relationships: Mark/Dante
Kudos: 14





	First Aid

It had all worked out great; I was sharing a ward with two other patients, and they had both gone for surgery. Dante sauntered over, drawing the curtain, as procedure stated. "Just gonna be us for a good few hours… I've asked the doctors not to disturb us." He winked. "All of this flirting has been leading up to this moment, Mark. Are you ready?" My mouth was dry, his eyes were so… sultry, alluring. "Never been more ready." I said, grunting as I managed to move into a good position despite my broken ankle. "Before we start, I must warn you… I have a peculiar problem that can sometimes interfere with my sex life… I love it, but it can sometimes stink a bit, you know?" With this, Dante grabbed one of his asscheeks and let out a vibrating fart that almost immediately hit my nose. I gagged a little. Who knew a guy so cute could make such a toxic smell, god damn..! "I'd try my best to hold it in, but, I like to live free." Dante took off his nurse's scrubs, starting with his top and then lowering down his bottoms, shaking his big booty as he did. 

He soon grabbed a stethoscope, placing it to my bulge. "Hmm, what do we have here?" He asked, smirking. "I'm not sure, nurse… maybe you should take a closer look?" I said. The whole farting thing didn't turn me off at all, the thought of it actually turned me on a bit more! I loved trying new things. Dante lifted up my medical gown, and tutted. "Excessive swelling… I'm gonna need to treat that quickly." He said, licking his lips. I was in heaven, this guy was so hot. "I want to eat your ass." I said, quite matter of fact. Dante smirked, chuckling. "Are you sure? There's a special gas back there that could knock you out if you have too much of it…" He said, cusping my chin. "I know… and I want to overdose." I said, forcefully. "Very well…" Dante got up on to the bed, backing his ass up into my face. I took in its beauty as it was right up in front of me. I saw his hole pucker, and a tiny bit of white liquid dripped out. "Been a whore, have we?" I asked, licking the cum from his ass. "Heh, you aren't the only guy in this hospital who wants my ass." Dante said, moaning at the hot tongue on his fleshy backside. He dropped his head down, and began to suck me off. His asshole flapped again as he let out another massive fart. I moaned, the stench toxic. It was kind of hot, though, I had to admit. Plus, Dante's moans were only making me more horny as I licked his noisy hole. 

I knew every time when Dante was gonna fart - it was so obvious. He would grunt around my dick, clench his asscheeks together, and then release with a loud moan around my cock. "Aw, fuck. You stinky bitch. Maybe I need to plug you up, huh?" I say, smacking Dante's asscheek. He moaned around my cock, managing to say "Yes, sir..!" Good, he knew his place. With this, Dante got up. He turned round to face me. "I'll make this as comfortable for you as I can." He said, kneeling down, his legs on either side of my torso. "Ride my cock… plug up that noisy hole." I demand, smirking deviously. "One sec…" Dante said, lowering his ass to my cock. My tip and his hole were just lined up when..!  **PHHHHHBBBBBBTTTT!** The vibration on my cock only turned me on more and I moaned. "Fucking hell, put it inside you right now, I wanna feel that gassy ass fart on my dick!" With that, Dante lowered down more, my cock sliding into him with ease. "God, you're a little slut, aren't you?" I say. "Make that ass talk back to me." Dante chuckled. "If that's what you want." While bouncing, he released periodic farts that managed to escape every now and then. The vibrations were heavenly, and the two men were nearing orgasm..! "Fucking hell! I'm gonna cum!" Dante shuddered, bouncing his ass up and down faster, jerking himself off as he did. All I had to do was look at the beautiful sight before me, and I was squirting into Dante's magnificent ass. Dante soon followed suit, splurging all over my chest. 

As Dante lifted off of my cock, he let out the tiniest little fart. "Fuck…" He exclaimed. "I'm recommending further nursing care… specifically from me." He said, writing on a piece of paper. He dressed back in his scrubs, and was off on his way. I took a look at the note. 

_ Mark, _

_ Call me… I want your cock again and again! And I can tell you want my special gas prescription. _

_ Dante x _

And on the back was his phone number. Score!

While it had been one of the odder encounters, I couldn't have wished for a better man for the job.


End file.
